


Girl Talk

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arguing, Drabble, Drabbles, Fern Fronds, M/M, Shocking Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Chapel and Uhura have been keeping Minthe in their quarters, and McCoy wants his plant back.





	Girl Talk

“Minthe is no trouble, Doctor.” 

“She’s my plant, Christine! She should be spending some time with me!”

“We didn’t kidnap her, Doctor. She came willingly.”

“She’s a plant, Nyota! She doesn’t have legs! She’s not human!”

“We’re not the ones who named her ‘she,’” Uhura said, looking up demurely.

“You wouldn’t even let Fred in here!” McCoy sputtered. 

“He’s a guy,” Chapel noted.

“And probably a voyeur,” Uhura added. “Those fronds can get creepy. Always waving. Almost like an excited penis--” She shuddered.

“You’re traumatizing Minthe!”

“As if she hasn’t seen things like that already in your quarters!” Uhura snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
